


Alphabet Soup

by TaintedLover



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, oneshots, seto being seto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedLover/pseuds/TaintedLover
Summary: Random Setox OC oneshots based on the alphabet. I take suggestions as well, other than that it's just fluffy oneshots as i feel them. (alphabet out of order).
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Original Character(s), Kaiba Seto/Original Female Character(s)





	1. R is for Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Zora and Zippora are the same person. Zora is short for Zippora

Title: R is for Rage

Zippora loathed when Seto was anywhere near Joey Wheeler. Not because she disliked the spunky blond. In fact, she rather enjoyed his company when Seto wasn't around. She did not however, appreciate the things the young CEO would say in retaliation to Joey's accusations.

The young woman knew Seto Kaiba was not an openly caring person. Not by a long shot, but she had considered herself and Mokuba to be the only two exceptions to his hostile ways. So when Zippora would hear the man she harbored feelings for say he didn't need anyone, a part of her would shatter.

It was after Seto lost to Yugi Mouto in the Battle City Tournament that such a thing was said. This time however, would be different. For after Joey had gone after Seto and reprimanded Mokuba for trying to defend his brother, he seemed to feel the need to go have a go at her.

"And what about you Zora? Are you gonna keep sitting back and pretend nothing has been said while Kaiba uses you for an easy lay? Or are you gonna learn to appreciate yourself and leave him?"

Chocolate brown eyes widened at his statement, as a sudden boiling rage filled the normally easy-going woman. She could see the anger on Seto's face, and knew he was about to tear into Joey. Only, her words had beat him to the punch.

"How dare you say such a thing to me!" The young woman started, venom dripping from her every word. "You think that just because you're somewhat of a hotshot in the dueling community you can make such audacious accusation of someone? And in public no less! You don't know what happens behind closed doors Wheeler, so you can take your opinions and shove them up your ass! And Seto wipe that smirk off your face! You're not helping!"

Zora had stormed off after she had finished her speech, leaving everyone behind her shocked. That is everyone, but Seto.

Sure what Zippora had said wasn't nearly as mean or hurtful as he knew she intended it to be. A part of him even thought it was humorous to see her act in such a way. Though he would never say such a thing to her.

No, Seto would let her think her rage was a force to be reckoned with for now. He would even let her take out her frustrations on him the next time they were alone. He knew when all was said and done she would still be there for him, even after all he'd said.


	2. L is for Lullabye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter I wrote in 2012... but again I'm sentimental. I've always liked the idea that Seto had small vulnerable moments. So this is shameless fluff for me.
> 
> Prompts and requests accepted!

It was very rare that he asked it of her, but every once in a while, Seto would ask Zippora to sing to him. Usually it happened when they were alone in his bedroom.

Zippora would be reclining gently against the soft cotton pillows wrapped in royal blue silk pillow shams, with Seto resting in between her legs. His head lay tucked into the crook of her neck, his eyes shut, while his arms encircled Zora's waist.

She would run her left hand through his soft brunet locks as she rubbed his back with her right hand. Her chocolate eyes glazed over, as she zoned out.

Yes, they would sit there in their night clothes silently for a while, just enjoying each other's company, enjoying the contact of the other's body.

Then out of the blue Seto would ever so gently whisper her name, startling her out of her reverie.

"Yes?" Zippora would whisper back just as softly, unable to hide the smile from her voice for his lips tickled her neck as he spoke.

"Will you sing for me?" Seto would respond.

A soft laugh would emit itself from her mouth, before saying, "And what would you have me sing?"

Opening his tired eyes, he would turn the cerulean blue orbs up at Zora, connecting them with her brown eyes, saying, "Whatever you like."

"Alright Seto, I'll sing for you." She would say with a smile. Afterward she would gently dip her head down, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, saying, "Close your eyes again love."

Once his eyes were closed, she would sit still until a song called out to her and she would sing.

About halfway through the song, Zora would feel his breath even out, and she knew he was asleep. A bright smile would appear on her pale salmon colored lips, and she would very carefully   
lower herself so she was lying flat on the bed. Seto of course would still be resting on her.

Closing her eyes, Zora would relish in the soft moment they had. A moment when their relationship wasn't complicated by the lives they lived and they could truly be boyfriend and girlfriend. It was true others didn't think they would last long. Sometimes on the bad days, she even wondered where the future would lead the two of them, but as long as they had nights such as this, Zippora knew they would still be together.

And she would fall asleep with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2012 for FF.net. Though it's a little rough, I'm fond of it and hoping to fall in love with writing again as i was when this was written.
> 
> If you have any requests or prompts please add them in the comments!
> 
> Ciao!  
> TaintedLover


End file.
